The Mantis Of The Leaf
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: A slight Naruto/bleach fic with Naruto taking on traits of Noitora Jiruga
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

Sitting alone in a small clearing around a small shack in the forest surrounding Konoha, a young boy with spiky blond hair and a set of whisker marks adorning his cheeks. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and had a set of green goggles wrapped around his forehead. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, the only student of the ninja academy to fail the graduation exam. Fortunately one of his instructors had told him about a secret way of graduating… by stealing the scroll labelled 'forbidden' in the Hokages office and learning one jutsu from the scroll, which was apparently created solely for the purpose of the exam and every jutsu contained in it was considered difficult enough to ensure the ninja that learned it was at least genin level… at least that's what Mizuki told him.

Naruto had to admit… stealing the forbidden scroll was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Then again he didn't expect his Oiroke no jutsu to take out the Hokage in a single shot.

So here he was, looking through the scroll, looking for something that seemed both simple and cool enough to learn. The first jutsu 'Kage bunshin' was out, he couldn't even perform a basic bunshin, there was no way he would be capable of doing a higher level version. He eventually found something that seemed simple enough… the Yin Yang Jutsu, though the scroll only told him how to use the technique, not what it did. So he went ahead and started to practice it… only to pass out after using it once.

XXX

Upon waking up, the young blond found himself staring into the concerned face of his other sensei… meaning he'd failed to learn a jutsu in time. After everything he'd done, he'd failed.

"Naruto… what do you think you're doing with that scroll?" the Chūnin instructor asked sternly. He was a young man with a large scar crossing over his nose and a pineapple style haircut. He wore a typical Konoha Chūnin outfit, consisting of navy blue pants, shirt, basic shinobi sandals, a dark green flak vest and a Konoha Hitae-ate around his head.

"I… I didn't manage to learn a jutsu," Naruto said as his eyes began to water at the thought of failing the makeup exam.

"What are you talking about? And where did you get that weapon?" Iruka asked.

"Huh? What weapon?"

"The one tied to your back," the scarred Chūnin deadpanned, causing the blond to look where the man was indicating… and sure enough there was a large handle protruding from his right shoulder, though the blond couldn't see the rest of it.

"That's weird… I don't remember having something like that before," Naruto muttered as he looked at the offending object.

"Now what was this you were saying about learning a jutsu?"

"The makeup exam Mizuki-sensei told me about… the one where I had to steal the fake forbidden scroll from the Hokages office and learn a jutsu from it."

Iruka's eyes widened when he heard that, before he found himself pinned to the shack by several kunai, each hitting a non-vital spot, but at the same time immobilizing the Chūnin.

Naruto was shocked speechless, someone had just attacked Iruka-sensei. Looking towards the unknown assailant, his eyes widened at the sight of the silver haired Chūnin, Mizuki.

"Good work Naruto, now give me the scroll," Mizuki said calmly.

"NO DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL! HE'S JUST USING YOU TO STEAL IT!" Iruka shouted out, shocking the young blond.

"No Naruto, who was it that took his time to teach you when the other teachers wouldn't, and who failed you for something as simple as not being able to create a stupid bunshin?" the white haired Chūnin said sympathetically.

Those words struck a chord with the blond… out of all the teachers in the academy, only Mizuki-sensei helped him, all the others either ignored him or threw him out their classes… and Iruka-sensei failed him for not being capable of creating a pair of bunshin… but then there was something that didn't make sense.

"Why did you attack Iruka-sensei?"

"Please understand Naruto-kun… Iruka hates you for something you had no control over… I can't tell you why, because the Hokage made a law that forbid anyone from telling you about it… however, please understand that when I look at you, all I see is a young child in need of a friend and a parent. Iruka is trying to stop you from passing because he can't see the real you… you might not have see it but I did… Iruka was just itching to strike you with a kunai, that's why I stopped him," Mizuki explained over the other Chūnin's cries, "now give me the scroll so I can graduate you."

"B-but I didn't learn a single jutsu," Naruto stuttered out as he began to tear up once more.

"Naruto-kun… learning a jutsu from the scroll is nothing more than extra credit, you passed just by succeeding in taking the scroll, if you had managed to learn a jutsu from the scroll then you would've simply been given a higher ranking within the class," the silver haired instructor stated kindly.

"R-really?"

"Yes, now come over here so I can pass you," Mizuki said calmly.

"NO NARUTO! DON'T!" Iruka shouted louder than before… but it was too late.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, one second he was heading towards the one instructor that paid him any attention, then he felt a cold, sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw his sensei's hand gripping a kunai that was currently imbedded slightly to the left of the centre of his chest... exactly where his heart was.

Shock filled his system as the Chūnin twisted the blade before ripping it out of him, causing as much harm as possible with the motion, while the traitorous teacher said only one sentence… "now, just die already, Kyūbi," and with that sentence flying through his head, the blond passed out.

XXX

Naruto jerked upright before taking note of his surroundings. For some reason he was currently holed up in some kind of boiler room, with what appeared to be red hot pipes running along the walls. Following the pipes he noticed an extremely large cage with a small piece of paper attached to it and standing in front of the cage was… him?

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I? I used to be you… but thanks to that little jutsu you used, I'm now me," the strange doppelganger said with a vicious smirk.

"Huh? What jutsu?"

"The Yin Yang jutsu of course… let me guess, you have absolutely no idea what it does do you, let me give you a hint, you're Yin and I'm Yang," the other Naruto said, causing the blond to finally realise what the jutsu did, "that's right, the jutsu ripped your soul in two… the only problem with the Yin Yang name is simple… we aren't equal!" and with that cry 'Yang' charged the blond, ripping their weapon from his back along the way.

Taking a moment to look at the strange weapon, 'Yin' realised that it was a large… axe like weapon made up of two crescent shaped blades attached to each other while the pole passed through both of them.

Barely blocking the attack with his own 'axe', 'Yin' grimaced as he felt the shock from the blow flow through is body, before a sharp impact to his midriff knocked him back several feet.

"Do ya get it yet? I got everything, the strength, the speed, the chakra… you have nothing on your side!" 'Yang' claimed before charging again.

'Yin' might have been a fool, but even a fool can learn, so instead of blocking like before, he proceeded to parry the attack, knocking the other him off balance and only letting him land a mere knick on the darker versions shoulder as it succeeded in dodging most of the strike.

"Tch… lucky shot," 'Yang' muttered as he checked his 'injury' which had barely cut the skin.

"_Let's see… he's stronger, faster and tougher than me… but he also seems a little… rasher than me and he seemed a little too easy to knock off balance... is it possible he got the strength and I got the skill?" _'Yin' thought before his opponent charged again.

Parrying another strike, 'Yin' hooked his leg behind his unbalanced opponents and proceeded to counter… successfully tripping the faster opponent and scoring a direct hit to his chest.

"…"

"…"

"THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU!" and with that furious cry, 'Yang' began his assault with renewed vigour as its eyes shone a deep crimson and a bloody aura lingered over its body.

'Yin' found himself hard pressed to keep up with the enraged alter ego's attacks, as they came too fast for him to parry effectively… he was losing control of the battle.

"_That's it… he has all that power but no control... I guess all I can try to do is use my strength to its fullest and beat him that way," _Yin thought as he began to channel small amounts of chakra into his limbs and found himself pushing back against his alter ego, earning a small grimace from the darker half.

Then the hammer blow came as 'Yang' put all his strength into a single strike that was easily deflected, before, with a single swift swing of his blade, 'Yin' succeeded in cleaving half way through his darkness.

"Heh… heh… hehehe… looks like ya got me… I was kinda hoping you'd just die… then I could've gotten our revenge on all those assholes that treated us like shit… but I guess it's not to be huh Naruto… I guess I should explain something for you… you see, you're Naruto… I may be your darkness but I have my own name… remember it… because if you ever want the power to protect those assholes, then you WILL need my power… when you need my strength, call my name… inore Santa Teresa," the losing persona said as he began to disintegrate.

"Wait! What about that cage?"

"Tch… stop being such a dipshit… that's the Kyūbi's cage," Naruto's brain stopped functioning… that cage held the Kyūbi of all things… it made sense, yet he didn't want to believe it, "see ya around Naruto," and with that last sentence, the doppelganger vanished into nothing.

XXX

Despite his minor injuries, Iruka was putting up a stubborn fight as Mizuki attempted to silence him and take the forbidden scroll from Konoha.

"_Come one Iruka… you can do this, you just have to hold him off until help arrives," _the loyal Chūnin thought to himself as he proceeded to block another attack from the traitor.

"Just give up Iruka… help isn't coming for you, so just make it easy for yourself and let me go with the scroll!" the silver haired former instructor shouted at his old friend.

"NEVER! I'm not going to let you escape!"

"Tch… big words coming from someone on their last legs," Mizuki said, drawing a kunai from his pouch and proceeded to raise it above Iruka's guard… before freezing in terror.

Iruka didn't know what to do, he'd never felt a chakra as dark and sinister as the one he was feeling right now, hell the Kyūbi's chakra was less oppressive than this.

Looking towards the source of the chakra, both Chūnin stared in shock as they saw a certain blond that had previously had his heart ripped open, standing with an aura of black chakra spiralling around him. They could only watch in amazement as the injury he possessed, rapidly closed and stitched itself back together before their eyes… leaving the blond completely unscathed.

The dark aura gradually died down, leaving the blond standing there , his head low and his arms dangling.

"_Tch… So you ready to make that asshole pay for what he did Naruto?"_ a familiar voice in the blonds' head asked.

"_Huh? Santa Teresa? You're still there?"_

"_Damn right I am… that fight was just to see who was the 'dominant' persona, the loser just got stuck in our blade, now do you remember what I told you?"_

"_To use your power… just call your name,"_ Naruto thought as he proceeded to draw his 'axe', "inore Santa Teresa."

The black chakra returned as it enveloped the blond once again, this time completely obscuring all sight of him.

Mizuki didn't know what happened, when he proceeded to block a massive scythe that erupted from the chakra, only to find himself getting implaled by what appeared to be three more scythes, each equally as massive as the first. It only became clear to him, once the smoke cleared… revealing a slightly taller version of Naruto with sharp teeth and… four armour plated arms, each holding a scythe about the same height as the traitor, while a pair of mismatching horns protruded from his head.

"I have to admit… I like having four arms to kill you with," Naruto said with a smirk, before twisting his wrists and ripping the traitorous Chūnin to pieces.

"_Looks like that part of your darkness that stayed with you was your blood thirst, that's lucky for your ninja career now isn't it,"_ Santa Teresa told the blond as his form reverted back to his completely human state… also undoing the height boost he'd received during his time in his other form.

Realising that he had just lost his height, Naruto couldn't help but moan at still being the second shortest member of his class.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka asked nervously as he observed the orange clad academy student.

"Hey Iruka sensei… I'm sorry," the child muttered with his head held low.

"…"

"Come on, we've gotta see the Hokage," the Chūnin said as he took the blond to see the village leader.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said respectfully as he escorted Naruto into the aged leaders office.

"Hello Iruka, Naruto-kun," an old man wearing a large hat with the kanji for fire said calmly as the duo walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to explain what happened tonight," Iruka started, only to get cut off by the aged leader.

"It is quite alright Iruka, I am already aware of what happened and why Naruto stole the forbidden scroll," Sarutobi said as he looked at the younger people currently in front of him.

"... I'm sorry Jiji," the young blond said as he looked down in shame.

"It's quite alright Naruto-kun, you were simply following the instructions of a senior ninja like the shinobi code demands... however what they don't teach in the academy is that sometimes a ninja should break the rules, after all, a ninja is still a person and should do what they can to preserve their humanity," the strongest ninja in Konoha explained to the youngest there.

"Uh, Hokage-sama, if you already know what happened then, do you know what happened to Naruto?" the Chūnin instructor asked hopefully.

"(sigh) It is called the Yin Yang jutsu… from what we've seen of it, it rips away about 90% of a ninja's chakra reserves and condenses it into a blade… the problem is that nearly everyone who used that jutsu died from chakra exhaustion… and if they did survive, then they became nothing more than destructive beasts after their blade merged with them… to put it simply Iruka, Naruto is the first person I know of that has managed to survive using the technique and keep his mind intact," the aged leader told the instructor.

"So why is it called the Yin Yang jutsu?"

"I don't know, the forbidden scroll is older than the Shodaime, it is entirely possible that someone else managed to do what Naruto's done but no-one remembers."

"So Naruto… do you know why it's called the Yin Yang jutsu?" Iruka asked, hoping that the one who actually used the technique could shed some light on it.

"It's because it rips your soul in two… Yin and Yang," Naruto said quietly, shocking both occupants of the room, "the reason the survivors went mad was because they couldn't beat their 'Yang'."

"So you're saying that you managed to beat your 'Yang' and no-one else could?" the Sandaime asked unconvinced.

"Well we had the same skills, but he had the power and I had the control," the young blond explained.

"Wait, are you saying that your 'Yang' had most of your power?"

"Yeah, when Yin and Yang are separated, Yang gets more raw power than Yin."

"Then that could mean that the other ninja that attempted to use that jutsu had too much of their power drained by their Yang and couldn't even fight it, let alone beat it… Naruto, I want you to flare your chakra," the Hokage ordered, causing the young blond to do as he was told, "incredible… to think, you still have the chakra reserves of a seasoned genin, even after using that jutsu… Iruka, you said that Naruto failed the graduation exam, what did he fail it on?"

"The bunshin Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, I want you to attempt to create a bunshin, if you succeed, I'll promote you to genin," the old leader said with a serious edge to his voice.

Concentrating on performing the technique he could never get to work, Naruto proceeded to go through the necessary hand seals, before pushing his chakra out and screwing his eyes closed, unable to bring himself to look at the pathetic attempts he always made.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun," the voice of the old man flew through his head, causing him to open his eyes and lay his sight on five perfect bunshin of himself, "you are now officially a genin of Konohagakure no sato, report back here tomorrow to get the photo for your licence taken," and with that sentence, he handed the blond an official Konoha hitae-ate.

"Heh… one step closer to my dream," Naruto said with a true smile etched onto his face.

"_And to think, before using the Yin Yang jutsu you would've jumped up and down like a retard,"_ Santa Teresa pointed out to his other half.

"Thanks Jiji, I'll see ya tomorrow," Naruto said before freezing when a revelation from the night came back to the front of his mind, "uh… Jiji, when Mizuki-teme stabbed me, he said 'just die already, Kyūbi', then when I fought my Yang, there was a big cage that he said belonged to it…"

The Hokage grimaced when the young blond said that, he hadn't intended on telling him about it but right now he'd been backed into a corner and the only way out was to come clean.

"During the Kyūbi's attack twelve years ago, the Yondaime choose to seal the Kyūbi inside you… exactly why I'm not sure."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because Jinchūriki, that's the term given to someone like you, are feared, there have been several occasions when a host has lost control of their bijū and caused massive amounts of death and destruction. Because of that I decreed that no-one was allowed to speak of your connection to the Kyūbi, hoping that if your generation didn't know about it, you could lead a normal childhood… obviously it didn't work as well as I had hoped."

"…"

"…"

"(sigh) I'm tired, see ya Jiji," the blond said quietly before leaving the old man with the young Chūnin.

XXX

"So… anything you wanna do?" Santa Teresa asked after Naruto suddenly found himself standing outside the cage like before.

"Huh? Why am I here? Are you going to try and kill me again?"

"Relax… once the dominant persona has been established, the parts of the soul cannot trade places."

"How do you know that?"

The darker of the two suddenly looked thoughtful as he contemplated the question, "I'm not sure… I think the jutsu might've transferred some knowledge to me but I'm not entirely sure."

"So you're just going off a hunch?"

"Pretty much… anyway, first things first, we're currently in a dream state, meaning that we don't have to worry about time, Injury or fatigue in here, while the seal makes sure that physics are kept real… to put it simply, you can train here like you can in the real world, only without the risk of exhaustion, so I say we make the most of it and get you some experience huh?" the dark Naruto said before grabbing the hilt of his axe and charging the real Naruto once again.

XXX

"I have to admit, I am surprised you actually decided to take the photo seriously," the Hokage said as he analysed the photo the blond had handed in for his ninja licence.

"I was planning on doing something stupid… but decided against it," the young blond told him, before the door was flung open and a small child proceeded to run in the room talking about 'defeating the old man'… before he tripped on his oversized scarf.

"Does this happen often?" Naruto asked as he watched the pint sized kid wrestle with his scarf.

"Unfortunately… yes."

"Hey! You tripped me!" the child shouted as he pointed at Naruto.

Effortlessly grabbing the end of his 'axe', Naruto easily swung it, covering the relatively short distance between him and the child, stopping just short of decapitating the kid, "why would I trip you up when I could of easily killed you?" he asked before reattaching his blade to his back.

"…you wouldn't dare! I'm the Hokages grandson!"

"That doesn't make you the Hokage. See ya Jiji," the blond said, walking past the younger child, passing a tall man with circular glasses on his way out.

XXX

"_So when are you going to get rid of the 'kill me' sign?"_

"_Huh? What kill me sign?"_

"_The one you're wearing."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The jumpsuit."_

"_Why would I want to get rid of my jumpsuit?"_

"_Why would I want to get rid of my jumpsuit?"_

"_Because it is the least subtle clothing you could possibly have as a ninja."_

"_I'm not throwing away my jumpsuit!"_

"_Then at least get some other clothes to wear when doing your ninja duties."_

"_(sigh) fine… but can you tell me something, after I beat you I felt like I had more chakra than ever before, but Jiji said my chakra's decreased?"_

"_That's simple, your chakra has decreased, however you can easily draw on mine, which is much larger and far more potent… mainly because I've been drawing on and oppressing the Kyūbi's."_

"_What do you mean oppressing the Kyūbi's?"_

"_That's simple, the Kyūbi can take over a normal person because its chakra is more oppressive than most humans, however because of how I was made an what I am, my chakra is darker and more oppressive than the Kyūbi's, allowing me to convert its chakra into my own, which I can then give to you."_

"_Hold on are you saying that I can use all the Kyūbi's chakra?"_

"_Not yet, hell if my guess is right then it should take me at least three real years to assimilate all its chakra, after all, just because my chakra's more potent, doesn't mean I can take all the Kyūbi's chakra at once… think of it as putting a bowl of ramen broth in a swimming pool… the ramen might be stronger, but it just isn't large enough to overpower the water."_

"_Ok… that makes sense… unlike why that brat is still following me."_

"_Like I said before, just ignore him… he'll eventually grow tired and leave." _Santa Teresa said as the blond checked how much money he had in his wallet, before heading into a store to get some new clothes.

"_So, what do you think for colours?"_

"_Personally I'd say white with black… to represent both of us and which is the dominant persona."_

"_Sounds good."_

XXX

Walking out of the clothes store wearing a set of white hakama, with the ends residing in a set of black boots, while a white jacket with a large collar and black trim was left open for the world to see his chest, while he wore his hitae-ate as a belt.

"_That gaki is really starting to get annoying," _he thought as he walked straight past a badly held up camouflage sheet.

"_True… but you've gotta give him points for persistence."_

"_Not enough to stop me from wanting to kill him."_

"_I think the three years of doing nothing but fight me in your head has really brought out your blood thirst."_

"_You're the one that decided we would do that."_

"_True… and I have no problem with you being bloodthirsty."_

"I've finally found you honourable grandson," a snobbish voice called out.

"Finally… someone's come to stop the gaki following me," Naruto said as he looked around to see the tall man he had walked past on his way out of the Hokage's office.

"Huh? You knew I was there?" the Hokages grandson asked in confusion.

"Simple philosophy, if someone's annoying you, ignore them and eventually they'll go away," the blond deadpanned before calmly walking away.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"If you want attention, the guy behind you seems more than willing to give it to ya, so leave me alone."

"Yes honourable grandson, do not waste your time on trash like him," the glasses wearing tutor said arrogantly, prompting Naruto to stop walking away.

"Trash huh? I take it back, if someone's annoying you… kill them," Naruto said, drawing on Santa Teresa's chakra, before vanishing.

Ebisu attempted to block the incoming attack with a kunai… only to slam to his knees from the force of the impact, while the kunai shattered under the blow, leaving the arrogant adult at the blonds mercy.

"Don't call someone trash unless you know you can beat them," Naruto said with anger clear in his voice as he held his 'axe' at the man's neck before removing it and leaving the man and child alone.

XXX

"_So… got any ideas?"_

"_Let's see… over the three years we fought, I discovered that I can use your chakra to harden my skin, shoot beams of energy at my opponents and heal any injuries I sustain… let's see if I can use chakra like sonar," _the blond thought before using his much greater control to send a pulse of chakra out, while trying to get a picture of the area… without much luck, however there was one thing that a person had to know about Naruto, he was stubborn.

So for the rest of the day, Naruto continued to try to use chakra to detect other things, before eventually giving up just to get something to eat and rest before team assignments the next day.

XXX

"So I take it you want to practice your 'chakra sonar' huh?"

"Yeah… but once I've got it down, we'll do some more sparring," Naruto answered earning a smirk off his other half.

"Damn right."

And so the blond got around to practicing his 'chakra sonar'.


	3. Chapter 3

The Konoha ninja academy was bustling with activity as genin graduates flocked to one particular classroom.

Naruto was casually walking along the street when a pink and yellow blur passed him at ridiculous speed.

"(sigh) if only those two could use that speed when it's actually useful," he muttered to himself. He had to admit that being capable of training for up to three years every night was a very useful… especially for his maturity.

"_And to think that we used to have a crush on the pink haired bitch huh."_

"_I'm not sure… I think we just craved the attention… even if it was aggressive."_

"_So are you going to chase after other girls now?"_

"_Santa Teresa, my body might be twelve years old, but my mind is eighteen, do you really think I'm going to chase after kids?"_

"_So you're going to go for older women huh? Good luck with that, after all, all they'll see is a twelve year old."_

"_Are you forgetting that chakra can promote growth, if my approximation concerning the strength of your chakra is correct then it should only take me a couple of years to reach full maturity at the most."_

"_And then they'll see a body that is a closer match to your mind."_

"_No… because by the time my body's matured, my mind will already be over a hundred years old if I keep training in my mindscape."_

"_Then stop training in your mindscape, you've already got all the skills you need, so why continue to waste your time in here?"_

"…"

"_We're here," _the blond thought as he walked through the front door of the academy and made his way to his old classroom.

Opening the door to the room, he was greeted by the sight of a quiet class and a lightly bandaged Iruka standing in front of them.

"Hey Baka! Only those that passed are supposed to be here!" a certain pink haired student yelled at him.

"Sorry if I'm late Iruka-sensei… but I didn't feel like hurrying," Naruto said completely ignoring the pinkette.

"That's quite alright, I've only just got the class to quiet down, now if you could just find a seat, I'll call out the teams."

"Huh? Iruka-sensei why is Naruto-baka here?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Because the Hokage himself passed him, so if you have a problem with Naruto being here, take it up with him," Iruka explained, before realising that the blond was leaning against a wall instead of in a seat, "Naruto… why aren't you sitting down?"

"You have no idea how hard it is to sit with Santa Teresa on my back," came the simple response, earning a sweatdrop from the instructor.

"Then take it off your back dobe," a boy with raven coloured hair shaped like a ducks ass said mockingly from his seat near the window.

"I would if I trusted anyone in this class," Naruto said with narrowed eyes, surprising most of the class at his declaration.

"What do you mean by that!" Sasuke demanded rather than asked.

"What I mean is that I… don't… trust… you… Uchiha," Naruto said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"That's enough, both of you, (sigh) since you don't want to sit with the rest of the class, I guess I'll just tell you right now that Hokage-sama has decided to place you in an apprenticeship," Iruka said, only to get interrupted by a certain pink haired 'konoichi'.

"WHAT! Why does Naruto-baka get an apprenticeship and Sasuke-kun doesn't?"

"I don't know, ask him yourself," the Chūnin stated with irritation clear in his voice, "anyway, as I was saying, you are to meet your sensei at Oishii Ryouri(1)."

"Thanks sensei," the blond said before walking out of the classroom and towards where he would be meeting his sensei.

XXX

Quietly walking into the Oishii Ryouri, Naruto immediately went and got a menu, before sitting down and reading through the different dishes on offer.

"_Let's see… something healthy and tasty… damn wish I knew what this stuff was," _he thought to himself as his chakra sonar told him that someone was heading his way.

Looking towards the stranger, the first thing he noticed was that the person was a young woman with waist length, dark purple hair. Looking at her attire, he noticed that she wore a standard Konoha Jōnin outfit, with her hitae-ate tied across her forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume," the woman said with an official air to her voice.

"Yeah… I take it you're my new sensei."

"That's correct, my name is Uzuki Yūgao."

"_Damn… to think that we get a chick like this as our sensei."_

"So… do you recommend anything on here?" the blond asked pointing towards his menu.

"The Oyakodon(2) they serve here is some of the best," Yūgao said as she sat down next to him, as they both ordered something to eat.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Uzuki Yūgao, my likes include kenjutsu and my fiancée,"

"_Damm… she's engaged."_

"I dislike sexist pigs, Konoichi that don't take being ninja seriously,"

"_That means nearly every girl in our old class."_

"My hobbies are training and my dream is to serve Konoha to the best of my abilities," she finished off, "your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are fighting and… well fighting, my dislikes are people that annoy me and… well people that annoy me, my hobbies are fighting and finding new uses for my… special chakra, my dream for the future… used to be to become Hokage but now… I don't know," Naruto gave off his introduction, earning a blank stare at his likes and dislikes, and a small look of surprise at the mention of 'special chakra'.

"I don't want you using your 'special chakra'."

"Look, I don't care if you want me using it or not, it is MY chakra to use and I will use it if I want to."

"And if you keep using the Kyūbi's chakra what makes you…" she started only to stop when she noticed the blond laughing at her, "what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make it clear did I, I said MY special chakra, not the furball's," he said, causing his new sensei's eyes to widen to comical proportions.

"You mean."

"Yes, I have THREE chakra's, a small, weak one, a much larger and much more potent one, and lastly, an even larger one that is between the other two in terms of potency."

"Do you think you could explain that a little more?"

"(sigh) I have a small amount of blue chakra, a much larger amount of black chakra and then I have the Kyūbi's chakra as well."

"Black chakra?"

"The darker a chakra is, the more potent it is… black is the darkest a person's chakra can be."

"…"

"…"

"Well then, tomorrow, meet me at training ground thirteen at 0900 hours, I need to see your skills before I can begin to teach you," Yūgao said as she paid for their meal and left to prepare for the next day.

"_Damn she's hot."_

"_Shut up Santa Teresa."_

XXX

The next morning we find Naruto sitting under a tree, waiting for his new sensei to arrive… which she should do in exactly seventeen seconds.

Reaching for Santa Teresa, the blond proceeded to draw the double crescent blade, moving into a ready stance just as his sensei arrived.

"You're already here?" she asked as she noticed her charge standing ready for her.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?"

"It's only half seven," she deadpanned.

"And you were coming here to prepare traps for me, so I think I'll pass that one and just get around to fighting," he stated as he threw the 'axe' at her.

Easily dodging the oversized weapon, Yūgao immediately noticed the thin chain attaching the blade to the genin's belt, before the blond used it to redirect the attack.

"_I have to admit, the idea of using a chain to increase your range sure was a novel one… good thing I can easily add stuff to the frame of our blade,"_ Naruto's darker half said as he proceeded to decrease the length of the chain and return the blade to his other half's hands.

Yūgao was grateful that she always channelled chakra into her sword to reinforce it and decrease her repair bill for it… because if she didn't then she was certain that the blond would've shattered her blade from the sheer force of his strike as she blocked a sudden single handed chop aimed at her.

Despite being reinforced, she noticed that her sword had still been chipped by the last attack, while she had been pushed to her knees and felt her arms turn to jelly as the axe like weapon slowly edged closer to her shoulder.

In an attempt to avoid being injured by the juggernaut, she proceeded to redirect the attack, expecting him to get thrown off balance, only for her eyes to widen in shock when he effortlessly brought the blade back up, scoring a deep slash on his sensei's chest, despite the protection her jacket offered.

Grimacing at her injury, she quickly realised one thing about her opponent, he wasn't using his full strength if he could redirect his attack that quickly.

Her instincts kicked in as she held her sword up to block a stab, which considering the shape of the blade, would've decapitated her if she hadn't. Unprepared for the sledgehammer like hit, she was easily sent flying several feet, a testament to the blonds raw strength.

Taking advantage of her momentum, Yūgao rolled backwards and back to her feet, only to dodge to the side as the blond attempted another hammer blow to her. Taking advantage of the small opening available to her when she dodged, she proceeded to slash at the blonds exposed chest… only to find her blade scraping across his skin instead of slicing through it, leaving only a minor scratch which disappeared almost instantly.

Naruto smirked, before jerking his weapon away from the purple haired konoichi, revealing the chains presence around her legs, causing the older of the two to fall to her back, before finding the crescent shaped blade surrounding her neck, leaving her no room to escape.

"Ya give up?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine then, I surrender," the older woman said reluctantly, before finding the blade removed from her throat. Sitting up and using a small med pack she had brought just in case she accidently hurt her student, to fix her cut, she decided to ask him the most important question of the morning.

"From what I've seen of you today, you are extremely powerful and also quite skilled with your… unique weapon, however I know absolutely nothing about your nin or genjutsu skills."

"Thanks to my special chakra, I can break out of practically any genjutsu, but other than that, I only have what the academy taught… and a couple of techniques I came up with myself."

"I see… then I'll talk to Hokage-sama about getting you another sensei."

"Huh? Why?"

"(sigh) Hokage-sama chose to make you my apprentice so I could teach you how to use that weapon of yours… however, you've already shown that you're more than capable of handling it despite its… unique properties. So taking that and the fact that I'm a kenjutsu and assassination specialist with little in terms of nin or genjutsu and you can probably agree that I'm not the best to teach you."

"I see… so you're going to speak with the Hokage about getting someone that can teach me jutsu instead of fighting," Naruto stated after processing what his 'sensei' said.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"So are you going to go and see the old man or not?"

"Are you insulting Hokage-sama?"

"Not really… I call him that to his face and he doesn't seem to mind," the young boy said nonchalantly.

"…"

"…"

"You are definitely a strange kid," Yūgao said before leaving to speak with the aged leader.

XXX

The Hokages office was filled with Jōnin that had been assigned to test aspiring 'genin', while the genin's former teacher was sitting in on the meeting. They would've started to hand in their reports where they not waiting for the final member of the group to join them.

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the room, before dying down to reveal a tall and lanky man with gravity defying silver hair, a face mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitae-ate covering his left eye.

"Sorry I'm late… I got lost on the road of life," the man said while holding up a single hand, prompting everyone in the room to sweatdrop at the bullshit excuse he gave.

"Now that everyone is finally here, it is time to find out which teams passed their test," the Hokage stated officially.

"Team 1, failed."

"Team 3… deceased," a violet haired woman wearing a tan trenchcoat stated, causing the Hokage to face palm at the statement.

"Team 5, fail."

"Team 6, hospitalized."

"Team 7, passed," the silver haired man that showed up late stated, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Please explain Kakashi," the Hokage ordered.

"How should I put this… they passed because of the 'rat'," Kakashi said putting extra emphasis on the word rat(3).

"I see… Kurenai."

"Team 8 pass."

"Team 10 pass."

"Do you have anything you want to say Yūgao?" the old man asked the lone teacher standing in a corner.

"Actually yes… during my test of Naruto's skills, I came to the conclusion that he would benefit more from having someone that could teach him nin and genjutsu."

"Why is that?"

"(sigh) because he is a juggernaut, he nearly shattered my ninjato with a single hit that wasn't even at full strength… when I was reinforcing it with my chakra… combined with his skill with his weapon and what I can only call 'skin of steel' and he is a close range monster."

"I'll take him in exchange for the rat," Kakashi said quickly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Kakashi… he seemed quite hostile with both Sasuke and Sakura during team assignments," Iruka informed the Jōnin from his seat near the Hokage.

"Really? Damn… I really wanted to get rid of the pest, that's on my team right now."

"How about me?" the woman who's team's status was deceased asked hopefully.

"To be honest I think you would be the best option for him," Yūgao said before the Hokage could reject the attempt.

"Really?"

"Yeah… from what I've seen of him he can withstand anything you throw at him… the only problem I can foresee is him trying to convince you to summon Manda for him to fight," the longer haired woman said, causing the rest of the room to sweatdrop at the idea of someone actually wanting to fight Manda.

"(sigh) fine then, I'll trust your judgement Yūgao, from now onwards, Naruto is now an apprentice under Anko… now is there any other issues to be dicussed?"

(1)Delicious Cuisine

(2)A rice dish topped with chicken and egg.

(3)One of the signs of the Chinese zodiac, regularly called 'Ne' in Japanese… so anyone care to play guess who?


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting alone in the middle of training ground thirteen, Naruto wasn't in the least bit surprised when two women landed in the middle of the clearing.

One was his purple haired 'kenjutsu instructor' as she was supposed to be and the other one was another purple haired woman, this one with her haired tied up like a pineapple and wearing a knee length tan trenchcoat, a thin mesh shirt and a small dark orange skirt.

"I take it this is my new instructor," the youngest of the group stated as he observed the woman observing him observing her.

"Damn right gaki, names Mitarashi Anko and you'd better not forget it!"

"And what a fine pair of dumplings they are," Teresa commented in the blonds head.

"So what are you planning on teaching me sensei?"

"Whatever I feel like gaki… but first things first, we're supposed to get a mission from the village, so get off your ass and come on!" the woman said firmly before turning around and walking away.

"Is she always like that or is it 'her time of the month'?" Naruto asked his first Jōnin instructor.

"Believe it or not, this is tame for her."

"Oh well… see ya around, Neko-san," Naruto said passing by the former ANBU, shocking her when he called her by her codename.

XXX

"What do ya mean we have to do D-ranks!" Anko shouted when one of the Chūnin handing out missions told her that as a genin cell, they were only allowed to take D-ranks.

"I'm sorry but it is clearly stated in the rules for mission assignments that genin cells are only allowed to take higher than D-rank missions if they have at least six months experience or permission from Hokage-sama himself," the young Chūnin said while trying not to run away from the Killing Intent the woman was emitting.

"You keep saying 'genin cell', but does the rule book say anything about apprenticeships?" Naruto asked, trying to find a way to placate both opposing forces.

Pulling out a small charter concerning the distribution of missions to ninja, the young Chūnin started searching through it, before stopping at a certain point and reading it slowly.

"Heh, heh, heh, well ya see… the section concerning apprenticeships is really quite small, so I didn't actually realise it was there… when an apprentice is taken, it is up to the Jōnin instructor what rank of mission is taken… sorry," mission distributor said nervously.

"Well then, let's start with something easy… a B-rank," the purple haired konoichi said in an upbeat tone of voice.

"Tch, fine by me," the young blond responded, before with a heavy heart, the Chūnin that handed out the missions gave them a low B-rank.

"Let's see… deliver a document to Takigakure, wait for the reply, which should take time to compose, and bring it back to Konoha… seems simple enough," Anko said after reading the mission scroll.

"If it's that simple then why is it a B-rank?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because apparently there's a chance that Iwa might try and intercept us to steal the document."

"Well then, I'll just have to use Pesquisa regularly," Naruto said calmly, earning a confused stare off his new instructor.

"What the fuck's Pesquisa?"

"That's what I call my 'chakra sonar' technique," the blond explained.

"So you're a sensor as well as a juggernaut… this just keeps getting better and better," the trenchcoat wearing Jōnin(1) said chirpily before getting serious, "alright, pack for a fortnight, we don't know how long it'll take for Taki to compose their reply."

"Hai, sensei," the blond said casually before calmly walking away to get prepared.

XXX

A few hours later we find the duo hopping through the trees, though Naruto seemed to be having a bit of difficultly keeping up.

"That's it… how the fuck are you gripping the branches so easily?" he shouted at her after ensuring that no-one was anywhere near them.

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Oh I don't know… how about the fact that you are hoping along up here like it's the floor and I'm almost slipping on every fuckin branch!"

"What didn't they teach you tree walking in the academy?"

"What the hell's tree walking?" at that sentence Anko stopped on a thick branch, allowing the blond to stop next to her.

"Tree walking is a chakra control exercise, it involves using a precise amount of chakra to allow you to stick to a surface, if you use too little, you don't stick, if you use too much, you either break the bark or fly off," the purple haired woman explained.

"You could've at least made sure I'd heard of it before expecting me to run in the tree tops," Naruto deadpanned.

"What? I'm a Jōnin, I don't actually think about it… so I kinda forgot."

"Just great… I've got a sensei that forgets to teach me the basics and then takes me on a B-rank for my first mission… just my luck," the white clad child muttered under his breath.

"Fine then, let's stop for now so you can learn how to do this exercise to at least a small degree," the older woman said as they dropped to the forest floor.

As soon as the duo hit the floor, Naruto proceeded to place his foot on a tree, before channelling a small amount of chakra to the soles of his feet, until he felt a bit of adhesion, before taking a step up, and another and another… it didn't take him long to get the technique down at all.

"Wow… I was expecting you to take at least a week to learn that… looks like it'll be a lot easier to teach you than I thought," Anko claimed as she watched his progress.

"Well if I'm doing better than you thought, can we continue on to Taki?"

"Sure gaki… I just thought it would take you longer than that, so let's go!" she said before charging back up into the tree tops, with Naruto right on her heels, this time having absolutely no difficulty keeping up with her.

Suddenly he caught something on his Pesquisa.

Coming to a halt he proceeded to drop from his branch and place his hand to the ground before sending a much stronger pulse through the area, which Anko detected, causing her to stop and turn towards her charge.

Feeling the flow of his chakra through the area, he was capable of identifying anything, whether it had chakra or not, and if it did he was capable of judging exactly how much they had, along with their muscle mass and several other things… including the indentation on their hitae-ate's.

"Four Iwa nin, exactly 1472 metres northwest of us, heading towards us at approximately 850 metres a minute, three with Chūnin level chakra reserves and the other with mid-Jōnin level reserves," the blond stated as he observed the group with his technique.

Anko was shocked at the sheer amount of detail in his report, however as the team leader she had to make the call.

"Alright, then, we've got to hide until they've passed, we can't take on that many," she ordered.

"No can do, they've got a sensor with them."

"Shit! Then run!"

"Nah… You run with the scroll, I wanna fight them," Naruto said as he hefted Santa Teresa over his shoulder before slamming it to the ground.

"Don't be stupid! There are four of them!"

"Just get out of here… you're an assassin… I'm a juggernaut, you run, I fight, it's as simple as that, now go!" he shouted at her, causing her to turn and run, though not before quietly saying 'you'd better not die'.

"Don't worry… I don't intend to," he replied as the Iwa-nin dropped down in front of him.

"Takeshi, Koshinuke, go after the woman," the leader said calmly, earning a couple of nods from two members of the group who proceeded to jump into the trees… only for one of them to suddenly find a crescent blade digging halfway through the side of his ribs.

"I'm your opponent," Naruto said seriously as he yanked the oversized 'axe', sending the Iwa nin stuck on it, flying into the other one attempting to follow Anko.

"Dammit… it looks like this gaki took out Koshinuke… that makes this a little harder," the obvious leader stated with minor irritation.

"What's wrong? Upset that I just killed your sensor?" the blond said with a small smirk.

"So you knew that he was a sensor... I take that as you are the sensor that spotted us huh?"

"Yeah… but I'm also the fighter of our little group… so don't take me too lightly," he claimed before charging with Santa Teresa in hand.

The leader of the Iwa nin dodged to the side, before pulling out a small ninjato and attempting to decapitate the blond, only for his eyes to widen in amazement as not even a scratch appeared on the blonds neck as he attempted to dodge the strike.

"Sorry… but dodging is a reflex," the whiskered genin said mockingly before launching the oversized blade at the stunned Jōnin, who easily managed to dodge the flying axe.

That was when the blond felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, causing him to lose control of his distant weapon. Before he could correct his balance, a foot appeared out of his peripheral vision and attempted to embed itself in his face, sending him flying away from the trio of Iwa nin.

"Damn… you might have a lot of experience fighting a single enemy but you've never fought a group before… you've gotta remember to keep track of every enemy or else you might actually die," Santa Teresa stated as Naruto raised to his feet, before catching the foot of an enemy that was attempting to kick his face in… before moving the offending limb into the path of the Jōnin's ninjato.

The blade sliced effortlessly through the Chūnin's limb, before successfully creating a large gash on the blonds chest for all to see, shocking him in the process.

"Dammit… sorry Takeshi, I wasn't expecting him to do that," the blade wielding Iwa nin said as he motioned for the last member to dress the limb, before turning to the blond, "you're skin might be tough… but it isn't tough enough to protect you from Fūton chakra," he said before charging, this time managing to successfully take an arm from the dodging blond.

"Fuck… this isn't what normally happens," the blue eyed genin muttered as he looked at his severed arm, before using his other one to yank the chain attached to his weapon, before being forced to dodge again as the leader made another strike at him, this time missing the slowly regenerating blond.

"It's because you're up against a group, every time before you managed to surprise your opponents and take them out before they had a chance to adjust to your style… this guy however has adjusted and it pushing his advantage as far as he can… you're going to have to use my full power this time."

"(sigh) fine then…" Naruto muttered as he grabbed a hold of the monstrous blade, "Inore, Santa Teresa," and just like before, the oversized blade burst into vile chakra that surrounded him completely, seeping into his pores as it forced his body to mutate and grow to accommodate it's presence.

"W-what the fuck is that chakra?" the konoichi dressing Takeshi's leg stuttered out as the malicious chakra dissipated, causing all surviving members of the group to look on in a mixture of shock and awe as they same the altered state the blond took.

"Time for round two," and with that Naruto disappeared, slamming one of his scythes through the Konoichi's chest and pinning her to the ground, before ripping it back up as he used another limb to decapitate the already injured Takeshi.

"W-what the hell are you?"

"What am I? I'm a praying mantis, I slaughter those that stand in my way, consuming all that oppose me as I proceed to sate my hunger for violence," the destructive blond said with a dark and malicious air to his voice, "and you're my next meal."

On reflex, the Iwa Jōnin raised his Fūton encased sword to block the blonds strike, succeeding in stopping the crushing blow… even if his sword was chipped in the process, however he was unprepared for the blond to stick his tongue out at him and mutter a single word, "Cero," immediately a small orb of black chakra formed on the mantis's tongue, before exploding outwards in a violent flash of dark yellow chakra that proceeded to demolish everything in its path.

The Jōnin was thankful of his war honed reflexes when he succeeded in avoiding the destructive technique… however his revelry was short lived when he noticed a sharp pain coursing through his body. Looking down, he saw something that made his blood run cold… the sharp end of one of the blonds scythes, covered in blood and jutting from his stomach.

"I have to admit… you pushed me this far, but without your comrades… you're nothing special," and with that last sentence, Naruto proceeded to embed another two scythes in the Jōnin's shoulders, before pulling them apart, ripping the seasoned ninja's chest cavity open and ensuring he hit the floor without an ounce of life left in his corpse.

After using Pesquisa to ensure there were no reinforcements coming to the Iwa nin's aid, Naruto proceeded to release his more destructive form, before leaving the corpses alone as he proceeded to make his way towards Takigakure after Anko.

XXX

Anko was exhausted… she had been running as fast as she could for as long as she could an had collapsed due to exhaustion four miles from her destination.

Currently she was cursing herself, she just had to make herself out to be some sort of big shot and take a damn B-rank with a single genin and no one else… her charge was probably dead, she was as good as dead and the mission was going to be failed all because she had been cocky and arrogant thinking she could handle anything that happened.

Her world was fading to black when she noticed her body lift and began to wonder if she had been found by a routine patrol before the enemy... if she had then she'd soon find herself taking fire from the only person in Konoha that trusted her explicitly… the Hokage himself.

"Tch… ta think ya couldn't even make it to the front gate huh sensei?" a familiar voice called out before she completely lost consciousness.

"_H-he's alive?"_ was the last shocked sentence that passed through her head before darkness overtook her.

(1)I know she's actually a tokubetsu Jōnin but since she's been made a sensei she's got a promotion


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is Taki… it isn't as impressive as I hoped," Naruto muttered as he walked up to the villages entrance with a peacefully sleeping sensei draped over his shoulder… not that he minded much, after all, she had travelled over a hundred and twenty miles in less than 5 hours, quite an achievement even for an experienced Jōnin, hell the only reason the blond had managed to do the trip was because of Santa Teresa's chakra flowing through his coils.

"Halt and state your business," one of the Chūnin guarding the main entrance ordered the genin as he walked up to the village.

"We are a team sent from Konoha to deliver a document to the village leader… we encountered some trouble on the way here and my partner collapsed from exhaustion," Naruto stated to the suspicious looking Chūnin.

"And why did Konoha send only two ninja?" the gate guard asked cynically.

"Because she," the blond said pointing at the unconscious woman, "is too fuckin stubborn," he finished, earning a couple of sweatdrops from the pair of guards.

"Alright, we'll let you in, however you will have to wait for an escort," one of the Chūnin guards informed him.

"And what am I supposed to do with her?" the blond psychopath asked pointing towards his sensei.

"We'll bring a medical team to take her off you," the Chūnin replied before leaving to bring the required escort and medic team.

"Pfft, stupid shit, she's only exhausted," the blond muttered just loud enough for the other Chūnin to hear.

"Heh, sorry but it's protocol… but I do agree that a medic team shouldn't be needed for an exhausted ninja," the remaining Chūnin agreed.

"(sigh) oh well… I just hope this doesn't take too long, I really want a mission with a little more excitement than this," Naruto ended before the escort and medics arrived… at which point he unceremoniously dropped his sensei before heading off with his 'babysitter'.

XXX

"So what's your name miss two chakra?" the blond asked his escort as he looked at her. She was a little taller than him with light brown skin, orange eyes, short, lime green hair and a well defined musculature. She was dressed in a midriff exposing white, sleeveless shirt with the bottom of a fishnet shirt falling just a little further than the shirt, while a short white skirt covered a pair of mesh shorts. She also wore white armbands that spread from her wrist to just beyond her elbow, with her hitae-ate located just above the band on her right arm.

The escort froze for an instant before turning towards the blond with a cold glare.

"What the hell do you mean 'miss two chakra'?" she asked with anger lacing her voice.

"What I mean is that you have two chakra's… in other words you're a jinchūriki like me," the psychotic genin replied, causing the girl to freeze again.

"A Jinchūriki like you?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No… I just didn't expect you to be a Jinchūriki, they usually aren't allowed out of their home villages," the green haired girl explained with a downcast expression present on her face.

"So you aren't allowed to leave here huh? That must really suck."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself huh… my name is Uzumaki Naruto, host of the Kyūbi no kitsune."

"Fū, jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, I'm an orphan so I don't have a family name."

"(sigh) I'm an orphan but I was given the name Uzumaki by the Hokage… I'm not really sure why. Anyway does Taki have any strong ninja?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to fight someone strong," the blade wielder stated blankly.

"You want to fight someone? Well anyway, we don't have any strong ninja, our strongest is only what you'd class as Chūnin level."

"Well that sucks… also means that Taki really needs to make sure it keeps all of its allies."

"Yeah… well here we are," the female jinchūriki stated as the duo reached a small park where a young man with long black hair, a blue shirt with a large metal shoulder pad, grey pants and a Taki hitae-ate attached to a long blue headband, was playing with several children, "Shibuki-sama, there is a Konoha ninja here to see you," Fū stated upon reaching the young man.

"Huh? Really?" the dark haired boy asked almost disbelievingly.

"(sigh) you're supposed to be Taki's leader, so start acting like it already," the lime haired girl snapped at him, surprising Naruto when the blue clad boy flinched upon the statement.

"I never asked to be put in this position."

"So you're an unwilling leader huh? Well that doesn't exactly matter to me, my job is just to deliver this to you and wait for the reply," the blond genin stated as he tossed the scroll to the boy, who barely caught it.

"W-what is this?"

"Hell if I know, all I know is that I'm supposed to give this to you and wait for the reply to be composed," Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Uh, okay, well then, uh Fū could you watch over our guest during his stay?" Shibuki asked the girl nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I could deal with that," the older jinchūriki said calmly, earning a small look of shock from the village's leader.

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me, what bothers me is the lack of a good fight to have here," Naruto stated with a hint of annoyance before turning his back on the pair of Taki nin and wandering off, with Fū quickly following behind him.

XXX

"Damn, he is one pathetic leader, hell even one of his own ninja snapped at him for not acting like one," Naruto heard in his head as he walked along what he assumed to be the villages market.

"_Yeah, he seems like a complete coward, however I'm most surprised about his reaction to Fū accepting his request."_

"I'll agree with you there, it's almost as if he expecting her to say no."

"Hey Fū, why did that guy look shocked when you agreed to watch over me?" the blond asked the only person he knew could give him the right answer.

"That's because I don't particularly like people, so I'm usually more reluctant than that."

"So why weren't you more reluctant? Is it because of our circumstances?"

"I guess, people don't normally accept me when they find out about my burden… but you seem to be more interested in me because of it," she replied as the blond proceeded to enter a small stand, with her following closely behind.

"Heh, a ramen stand, how quaint," the whiskered blond stated as he looked at the menu.

"Hey, you! What have I told you about coming in here!" the chef shouted at Fū with anger clear in his tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm under orders to watch this foreign ninja and he decided to come here, so I have to follow him," the lime haired girl explained, before being forced to dodge a pot thrown by the man.

"I don't care why you're here, you're not allowed here so leave n-aahhh!" the chef started only to scream in terror when he found the razor sharp edge of Santa Teresa resting against his neck.

"Shut up and prepare a large miso with extra pork… and the next time you decide to attack her, I won't stop my swing, do you understand worm?" Naruto snarled out before placing his blade back on his back.

"Look, you don't know what she is, if you did then you wouldn't go within twenty feet of her," the chef said while sending a hate filled glare at the Taki nin.

"If by 'what she is' you mean a jinchūriki, then you're wrong, now shut up and start cooking," the white clad psychopath demanded coldly, earning a shocked look off the chef, before he proceeded to enter the back and start the blonds order.

"You didn't need to do that," Fū said as she sat next to the blond.

"I know, but that guy just got added to my shit list, treating jinchūriki like some kind of monster," the blade user told her as he relaxed and proceeded to wait for his order, "oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm a genin, what about you?"

"You're a genin? Then why are you so concerned about strong opponents?"

"Let me put it to you this way, I've only just been made a genin and I've already beaten a Jōnin in a spar and killed four Chūnin and a Jōnin, so in other words, my rank doesn't fit my strength," the blond informed the other jinchūriki.

"Wow… to actually kill a Jōnin is amazing, anyway, I've never actually been given proper training, so I'm still a genin as well," the lime haired girl told him.

"Let me guess, no one wants to teach you huh?"

"(sigh) Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Heh, yeah."

"Your Miso extra pork is ready," the chef said with contempt lacing his voice as he came out of the back with a medium sized bowl of the ramen before placing it in front of the blond and sending a glare at the girl sitting next to him, before moving on to another customer, who just like the chef, sent a glare at the green haired girl.

Now Naruto might not have been the best at detecting emotions, but he was more than capable of noticing the building anger in his escort. Deciding to finish the bowl as quickly as he could (about a second) he proceeded to place the money for it next to the dish and leave the stand, with Fū following close behind.

XXX

"I'm sorry," the orange eyed girl said quietly as she led the blond to the hotel that Shibuki had selected for him to stay, "but nearly all the villagers are like that… not that I can blame them."

"Why can't you blame them?"

"(sigh) they act like that because they're scared of me… all because I lost control of the Nanabi once when I was younger."

"So they hold something like that against you, that's just retarded, hell with the way they treat you, I wouldn't be surprised if the seal broke and ended up killing them all," the blond said calmly.

"What makes you think that would happen?"

"Bijū are simply massive amounts of chakra that latch onto dark emotions and use them to take over their host, so by treating you the way they do, they're just giving the bijū more to latch onto and use against you," Naruto explained, earning a look of surprise off the older jinchūriki.

"I never knew that."

"I only know that because of a jutsu that ripped my soul in two."

"WHAT!"

"Heh, it's actually pretty cool, my darkness was ripped from me and took on a life of its own. After I managed to beat it down, it started to siphon off the Kyūbi's chakra and convert it into its own, which I can use anytime I wish."

"So you and you're darkness have a good relationship?"

"like a king and his horse, once we had established that I was the king, everything was fine."

"Wow… umm, how does your darkness siphon off the Kyūbi's chakra?"

"It's simple, my darkness is more potent than the Kyūbi's, so as long as it doesn't try to subdue too much of the Kyūbi's chakra at once, it can easily overpower it and make it its own," Naruto explained to the wide eyed girl.

"Wow… that's kinda hard to digest," the lime haired girl said as she looked at the ground, "oh, we're here, this is the hotel Shibuki-sama has hired a room in for you, the receptionist should be able to tell you which room it is."

"Thanks… so will you be watching over me tomorrow as well?"

"Probably, why?"

"Heh, you're nice to talk to, it's as simple as that, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," the blond said before walking in the building.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

XXX

Walking into the room that had been rented for him, Naruto was surprised to see his sensei sleeping peacefully in one of two single beds in the room.

"_Well I wasn't expecting that."_

"Agreed."

"_Then again I was expecting you to start talking at any point when I was talking to Fū."_

"What? You've finally found someone we can relate to and you think I'll try to ruin it?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well I don't plan to, after all, don't forget that a part of me was born from loneliness and the desire to have a friend."

"_I forgot about that… anyway, I think I should get some sleep now, so I'll speak with you tomorrow."_

"So you're not going to train tonight?"

"_No, I'm not going to train in my mind anymore… sure I might spar with you every now and then but that's all I'll do."_

"Fair enough, then I'll speak with you tomorrow."

And with that said, the blond proceeded to fall asleep in the comfortable bed.

XXX

"What will we do Shibuki-sama? We don't have anything to offer Konoha," an old man asked with fear written all over his voice.

"I don't know… we need to keep our alliance with Konoha but we simply don't have anything to give them that isn't a village secret," the long haired leader said with his head held in his hands as he pondered the hopelessness of the situation.

"But what will we do if Konoha declares war on us? Even if we had an infinite supply of the hero's water we still couldn't stand up to them," another old man claimed.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, from what I know, the Sandaime Hokage loves peace, I doubt he'll attack us for not being allies… but then again I don't think Konoha would help us if another country decided to attack," an old woman gave her own opinion.

"Which is exactly why we need Konoha as our ally."

"…"

"…"

"Dammit, we need more time to think," Shibuki almost shouted.

"Well the courier did say that he was supposed to wait for our response, so let's just hope we can come up with something to give them."

"What about the Nanabi?" one of the older men asked.

"No. Fū is a person, not an object for negotiations," the young leader said firmly.

"But right now we are desperate and Konoha will have to consider the third strongest bijū a good gift!"

"I said no. Fū is a person and I won't trade her like some resource."

"While I agree with Shibuki-sama about Fū being a person, I do agree that at the moment we don't actually have any other option, so why don't we try to think of something else, then if worst comes to worst, see if she would be willing to be transferred to Konoha for the alliance?" the old woman asked.

"If she agreed? Well, if she agreed then, I guess I could allow it… but only as a last resort understand," the blue clad boy finally agreed, "(sigh) let's end here for today, we'll resume tomorrow."

"Hai Shibuki-sama."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto had to admit that sitting around waiting for his sensei to wake up was beginning to get boring.

He had finished his breakfast and was now simply sitting around the apartment waiting for Anko to wake up from her self induced coma.

"So what are you going to do today?" came the familiar voice of Santa Teresa.

"_Who knows… maybe I could get sensei to teach us something,"_ the blond thought back.

"By 'us' do you mean you and me or you and Fū?"

"_You know full well what I mean… don't forget no-one in this damn village wants to teach her anything just because she's a jinchūriki, but Anko-sensei accepted to train me despite knowing what I am, she shouldn't have any problems with training Fū as well,"_ Naruto thought to his weapon.

"You mean other than the fact that Fū isn't a Konoha ninja," Santa Teresa asked blankly.

"_It's not like sensei would be teaching us village secrets, just the basics."_

"Uh… how long have I been asleep?" came a mumbled question from the woman that had been sleeping for nearly a day.

"A long time," the blond stated calmly.

"What happened?"

"We were found by a team from Iwa, I stayed to hold them off while you continued to head here, I killed the Iwa nin and you collapsed about four miles from here," Naruto summarised for her as he proceeded to draw circles with his finger.

"Is the message safe?"

"The village leader has it, we're just waiting for the reply."

"That's good to know," Anko responded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So sensei, when our guide gets here, will you train us?" the blond asked calmly.

"Train 'us'? Explain now!" the purple haired Jōnin asked seriously.

"This village doesn't have any strong ninja full stop, however our guide has received practically no training, I was hoping that you could teach both of us ninja basics," the blade wielding blond informed her.

"And why has our guide received practically no training?"

"Because she's a jinchūriki," Anko froze, their guide was Taki's jinchūriki, thinking things over Anko could only say one thing.

"Alright, I'll train her as well… I know what it's like to be discriminated for something you had no say in," the older woman muttered quietly.

"Heh, you do? Well I won't pry, if you want to share it then I'll listen, but I don't care what you are, only who you are, so do you want some breakfast?"

"Damn right I do! Now where is it?!" came the enthusiastic reply.

XXX XXX XXX

Fū was beginning to get concerned, she had been waiting for nearly an hour and the Konoha nin still hadn't left the hotel. She didn't dare go inside in case she was chased out but she had no other way of finding out if they were still there… all in all it wasn't a good scenario.

"Hey Fū, sorry for the wait but I had to wait for her to wake up and finish her breakfast," came a familiar voice causing the lime haired girl to suddenly lose all the tension that had built up in her body.

"It's alright, I was just beginning to worry that you had already left the hotel," the girl stated with obvious relief in her voice.

"If I did that then you'd be the one to get disciplined… do you really think I'd do that to a sister in circumstances?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then Fū, where are the nearest training grounds?" Anko asked seriously, earning a look of uncertainty from the lime haired jinchūriki.

"Relax, Anko-sensei knows about both of our burdens and doesn't seem to care too much," Naruto told her calmly.

"Alright then… if you'd just follow me I'll take you to a training ground that is always free," and with that said, the duo followed the teen across the village.

XXX XXX XXX

Shibuki wasn't having a particularly good day, over the night he had been thinking about the meeting that had been held.

The main problem he had was how to convince Fū to transfer if worst came to worst. The main problem was that he didn't want her to think that he wanted to get rid of her like the rest of the villagers, who knows what that might do to her.

He had always refused to treat her like the rest of the village, so despite the massive amount of animosity she received, she did have a few special people that she would open up to and enjoy herself around… he didn't want to have to force her to leave them behind.

"So what can you do?" came a feminine voice he didn't recognise.

"I can use a basic henge and my taijutsu was considered pretty high in my class," this time he recognised the voice as the source of his dilemma.

"Can you walk up trees?" this time the voice belonged to the blond Konoha nin that he had assigned the lime haired genin to observe.

"What do you mean?" Fū asked in complete confusion, prompting the young leader to sneak up to the training ground and observe the situation.

"Alright then, since you don't know what it is let's put it this way," Naruto said as he walked over to the lime haired girl, before leading her towards a tree, "alright, place a foot on the bark," he said as he placed a hand behind her.

Fū quickly thought over what the young blond was doing, uncertain about what he could possibly be trying to get her to do, but doing as instructed anyway.

"Good, now channel some chakra into that foot and try to remove it from the tree, if you can then you need to try again," the whiskered genin stated as the purple haired Jōnin watched on from a large rock while eating some dango she had sealed into her coat before leaving Konoha.

The older jinchūriki did as she was told, slowly channelling more chakra into her foot until she found that she couldn't remove it from the bark, at which point she decided to put some more in to be safe, only to find her foot fly off the tree, causing her to lose her balance… and find herself barely move as the younger blond supported her calmly.

"Do you understand the exercise now? If you put too little chakra in your foot it won't adhere to the surface, but if you add too much then it will repel you from it," Naruto stated kindly, earning a small smile from the orange eyed girl.

"Yeah… thank you."

"Heh, don't thank me, I'm doing this because I want to… however I would like to ask what you're doing here Shibuki-san," the blue eyed blond asked calmly when he noticed the man not leave.

"AH!" was the only reply the young leader could come up with when he discovered that he wasn't as hidden as he thought.

The trio of outcasts could only look on with blank faces as they watched the boy nervously walk out of the foliage while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, Shibuki-sama, what are you doing here?" Fū asked in confusion.

"I was just having a walk, when I heard you… I thought I should see how you were doing with the Konoha shinobi… uh may I ask why you decided to train Fū?" the blue clad leader asked curiously.

"That's easy," came the response from Anko, "us outcasts should help each other."

"What do you mean?" the Taki leader asked in confusion.

"Well I'm a jinchūriki and I don't know about sensei," Naruto informed the dark haired teen.

"Well I am the former apprentice of Orochimaru… though most of the village doesn't seem to understand what 'former' means," Anko said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"W-wow… I guess I really misjudged you, I thought you were just typical ninja," Shibuki said in amazement at the fact that the couriers were people that could relate to and accept Fū.

"Is there a problem Shibuki-sama? If you don't want me to train then," the lime haired girl started only to get cut off by the young man.

"No, it's not that. (sigh) the document that was delivered was the terms of alliance… according to it we have to send something of substantial value to Konoha to cement our alliance… during the meeting, someone suggested you," the dark haired teen stated with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Do you mean that I could be sent to Konoha?" the female jinchūriki asked with wide eyes.

"Please understand that I don't want to trade you like some object," the dark haired leader started before getting interrupted.

"Please do," Fū said with hopeful eyes.

"Huh? Y-you want to go? What about the Ukeireru's?" Shibuki asked in shock.

"They've been kind to me since I can remember, they've never treated me like shit… but for some reason I just feel more comfortable with Naruto and Anko-san here… I guess it's just that outcasts attract each other," the lime haired genin said with a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll go and inform the council… but before you go, I want to give you a leaving present," the dark haired teen stated before turning to leave.

"Huh? What are you planning to give me?"

"You'll find out before you leave," the blue clad leader stated with a smile before leaving the training ground.

"So do you want to continue with the exercise Fū?" Naruto asked, having not moved during the entire conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," she chuckled out nervously before reattempting the exercise while Naruto remained ready to catch her should she fall.

"_Heh, to think he's getting along this well with her… if I'm right then it would probably be best if she joined this squad… who knows, if we come across someone else then they might be capable of entering the Chūnin exams," _the unusually quiet sensei thought to herself as she watched the duo interact.

XXX XXX XXX

"Good afternoon Shibuki-sama," came a unanimous call from the council of Takigakure.

"It has been decided, Fū will be transferred to Konoha," the dark haired teen stated with no hesitation whatsoever.

"What has brought about this change of heart?" the old woman asked with curiosity drenching her voice.

"I saw her with the Konoha ninja today… they were treating her like one of their own and when I told her about what was said last night… she actually asked to be transferred," he admitted with a sad smile, earning many happy expressions off the small number of council members.

"I have a question for you Shibuki-sama," the old woman asked once again.

"Go on."

"Do the Konoha ninja know what she is?"

"Yes… yes they do and considering that one of them is Orochimaru's former apprentice and the other is Konoha's own Jinchūriki, I don't think they'll do anything to hurt her," the young leader said with a happy tone, shocking the council.

"So that's why she seems to be so relaxed around them… they are essentially the same," one of the old men muttered quietly.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Fū has found people she can relate to and I don't intend on forcing her away from them," the dark haired Taki-nin stated seriously.

"Very well then, I take it that you want to write the reply yourself."

"Yeah, I want to make sure that the Hokage knows exactly what I intend… you are all dismissed," and with that said the young man proceeded to leave the council chamber to write the reply and prepare Fū's leaving present.

XXX XXX XXX

"You know I thought you had already mastered this exercise considering how you were teaching me," Fū said as she proceeded to do some light sparring with the blond on the side of the tree.

"Yeah, well just because I know how to do the exercise doesn't mean I've had a lot of practice on it," came the reply as he proceeded to block a punch from the lime haired girl.

"I thought you said you had killed four Chūnin and a Jōnin, you don't seem that strong to me," Fū said with a smirk.

"I did, but right now I'm not using Santa Teresa or his chakra, so I'm just genin level right now, if I was using his chakra then I would completely crush you," the blond stated without hesitation.

"So are you saying that unless I use the Yin Yang jutsu I won't be capable of beating you in a full out fight?" she asked him as she lost her grip when sending a kick his way, only to find herself once again caught in his arms… then he fell… hard.

"Are you alright?!" Fū asked in concern.

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to some of the things I've been hit by," came his unconcerned reply. She had to admit that she was amazed that he could fall from that height AND have her land on him, without so much as getting the wind knocked out of him, "anyway, about the Yin Yang jutsu… I don't know if you can use it… I mean sure your chakra reserves are easily Jōnin level but I don't know if that's high enough to have enough strength left to beat your Yang."

"Oh… I see, don't worry, I can take a hint," the orange eyed girl said sadly.

"That's not it… it's just that I don't know how much chakra I had when I used it, hell if I had known what it did then I would've never used it in the first place, please understand that as soon as you have Kage level reserves then I will teach you the jutsu," the blond told her with warm eyes.

"Sorry, I just thought that you didn't want to teach it to me," she said looking away from him.

"No, I want to teach you it… I just don't want to kill you with it," came the honest reply.

"Why do you want to teach it to me?"

"What can I say… we outcasts need to stick together," was the simple reply.

"Heh, you know that excuse is beginning to get old," she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's true."

"Hey! You two have had enough rest, get back to training!" came the loud order from the purple haired Jōnin that decided to let them have their moment.

"Alright sensei," came the response from the blond as the duo proceeded to stand up and head back to the tree.

XXX XXX XXX

"That was fun, I hope we get to do that again sometime," Fū said as she stood outside the hotel at night.

"Yeah, I have to admit that that was definitely one of my favourite training sessions of all time," the blond admitted as he stood outside the front door with Anko.

"So Anko-san, when do we leave?"

"As soon as Shibuki-sama has given us the reply," the purple haired Jōnin stated, "anyway gaki, come on inside, we've got to be ready for tomorrow since it seems like the reply was being formed today.

"Yeah yeah sensei, anyway, see ya tomorrow Fū," the blue eyed juggernaut said dismissively.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"_So once again you decided to remain quiet all day, what gives?"_

"Let's put it this way, if I had voiced my thoughts, you would've been a LOT more uncomfortable with Fū," Santa Teresa replied.

"_And why is that?"_

"If you don't realise that then you are even denser than I thought."

"_What? Are you talking about how much me and Fū were touching each other today? Because if you are then you are just being childish,"_ the blond thought back at the blade.

"So you did realise… and you weren't embarrassed at all?"

"_Fū didn't seem to mind so why should I of been? Besides, it's not like we were doing anything."_

"Man you are way too calm concerning women right now."

"_You're just too childish."_

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
